


Okay

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Asexual Character, Boys Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 05, Suggestive Themes, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: When Lennier is back on B5 for a break from Ranger training, he and Vir begin to take a physical step in their relationship... until Lennier can't cope.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching 5x08, with this story happening during that episode, but it could honestly be at any point in S5.  
> I also took some liberty with Ranger uniform. :)  
> Enjoy!

Hesitantly, Lennier pulled his dark robe off. He looked across the room at Vir, who was hanging his jacket on a hook. Vir turned and smiled at him. Rangers don't tend to wear anything other than their robes and trousers, something Vir appreciated when he wrapped his arms around Lennier's waist.

"So, here we are." Vir murmured, smiling.

Lennier smiled back, looking a little nervous and awkward. Reaching forward, he undid the buttons on Vir's shirt. When Vir had shrugged the shirt off (with Lennier's help), Lennier rested his hands on Vir's shoulders and felt the muscle underneath. Vir tilted his head a little and kissed him. Lennier felt his heart race. He didn't remember how they got there, but suddenly they were lying side-by-side on Vir's bed. Vir's lips were exploring Lennier's neck, and Lennier's hands were buried in Vir's crest of hair. Lennier sighed in pleasure at the sucking sensations on his neck, before tilting Vir's chin to plant his mouth on his and gently massaging his fingers into Vir's scalp. Moaning into the kiss, Vir pulled Lennier on top of him. Panicked, Lennier detached himself from his partner's lips. Vir smiled at him, tracing the carvings on his head bone. Suddenly, Lennier pushed onto his knees. 

"I can't do this." he whispered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Frowning in concern, Vir sat up. 

"Lennier?" he asked.

"I love you, Vir, but I can't do  _that_ ," Lennier told him. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Vir shuffled so that he was knelt behind the shaking Minbari and wrapped his arms around him.

"Okay. I love you too," he whispered into Lennier's ear, resting his chin on Lennier's broad shoulder. "I don't care, it's fine. Besides, it makes it easier for us, as different races."

"I suppose," Lennier hesitantly agreed, nodding. "But you still have... urges." 

"I have says of dealing with them." Vir assured him, smirking when Lennier blushed beet red.

"Of course." Lennier murmured quickly, embarrassed.

Vir giggled, kissing his collarbone lightly. Happily, Lennier smiled, pressing his lips to Vir's forehead.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." Vir quietly suggested, pulling Lennier back to lie with him.


End file.
